User talk:MuppeTickeler
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roger Smith page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) except not except she wasnt, you made that up . . . it is not true, it is a lie! you have no proof of your statements. . . plus it is impossible with the way the 2D animation works - _ - also . . . she doesnt look a damned thing like Daphne Blake. ralok (talk) 16:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I am curious where did you get this concept of "recycled characters" from? I want to know the source of your information . . . I am also curious as to your source of information that states the Skiff is a recycled Roger Smith . . . there is nothing about this in any official planet 51 or american dad behind the scenes information, and the two projects share no creative staff . . . so what is your source of information? do you think it is fun to lie to people? ralok (talk) 02:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :You know, I would recommend using a dictionary to look up recycle and plus, anything can be recycled including websites and all that. One of the concepts that have no end of recycling are humanoids. Humanoids are endlessly recycled by the way.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 02:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::First off I know the definition of recycled, I just dont understand how it can be applied here. For example you claim skiff is a recycled version of Roger Smith. But that is literally impossible in every way . . . The whole idea of "recycled characters" is false, yes it is possible to create NEW characters from existing assets such as costumes, puppets, and CGI renders, but that does not mean the characters are the same. A character is a concept and a set of ideas and personalities, this is unique to every character and cannot be re-used . . . Even if the character is highly similiar, it does not mean they are the same person. ralok (talk) 13:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::But you didnt answer my question, it was a simple question "who told you that humanoids are recycled" where did you get this information from? Did you simply come up with this idea on your own? did you think it was a clever observation? Because . . . you are wrong. ralok (talk) 13:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::And my problem isnt that you are wrong, you are free to live in your own little world. But you are not merely content with being wrong, you have this need to spread the gospel of wrong ideas to every wiki you know. Thus you are HURTING PEOPLE by being wrong, you are damaging peoples perceptions of characters and ideas. ralok (talk) 13:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC)